God must have spent a little more time on you
by fanficrulez
Summary: My 1st Derek loves Casey, Max breaks up with Casey, Dasey!


God must have spent a little more time on you

My First Dasey Fan Fic

**A/N I don't know how well this will be received, but it's my first one. Let me know how i can make it better. **

**Dean **

**Disclaimer I don't own LWD or the song God must have spent a little more time on you **

The door to the Venturi-McDonald house swung open and through it came one very ill Casey McDonald.

"What is it this time?" Casey's mom Nora asked. She had become accustomed to this behavior.

"He glued the lock shut on my locker and I had to have it cut off!"

"We can get you another one Case," Nora stated.

"He made me late for class! I'm never late!" Casey ranted

Just then Derek came through the front door throwing his leather jacket on the nearest chair. Walking into the kitchen he noticed Casey and Nora. "Hey Nora, Space Case," he smirked looking at Casey

"Speak of the devil and he appears," Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go do my homework and then call Max"

_Max. I hate him. Casey shouldn't be dating him he's bad news. Wait a minute. Why do I even care? It's Casey I'm thinking about. So why can't I stop thinking about her? _

As Casey finished her homework her phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID, she noticed it was Max.

"Max! Hey, I was just about to call you."

"Hey Casey, look can we meet? I want to talk to you."

"Sure where do you want to meet?"

"How about Smelly Nelly's in an hour?"

Derek was in the kitchen when Casey came in looking for her mom.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Derek asked

"Out with Max, he said wants to talk, as if it's any of your business."

Before Derek had a chance to say anything Nora came in. "What about Max?"

"He wants to meet me at Smelly Nelly's. Is that ok?"

"Sure just be back by 10"

"Thanks mom, and with that Casey was out the front door.

_She is going out with him again. What does see in him? She's intelligent and beautiful. Whoa wait a minute I'm thinking about Casey again. Could I like Casey? _

George and Nora were sitting on the couch when Derek walked into the living room. "Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure son, what's up?" asked George.

"What if you liked someone who you weren't sure you were supposed to?"

"Please tell me you're not gay son," George said looking horrified

"NO! That's not what I meant! I-"

"I think I know what he means," Nora said, resting her head in her hands. "You have feelings for Casey don't you?"

"No! Derek wouldn't have fee-," George said before being cut off by Derek.

"Yes Dad I do. Do you two have a problem with that?"

"But you two argue all the time."

"I've noticed it, George. The secret glances, not pranking her as much anymore, and he get ill every time she goes out with a guy."

"You're right" George added. I don't have a problem with it do you Nora?

"Not at all."

At that moment Casey stormed in the front door. She had been crying. The whole family just stared causing Casey to speak.

"Max broke up with me," she said causing her to burst into tears and ran up the stairs to her room.

Nora started to get up when Derek stopped her. "Let me," Derek said. Nora nodded.

When Derek reached Casey's door her heard sobbing coming from the other side of the door, he cringed. He opened the door and his heart dropped. She was laying on her bed in the fetal position sobbing and shaking.

_How could anyone do that to her? _

"Case?"

"Not now Derek, please."

Instead of leaving he shut the door and set down on her bed.

"What happened, Case?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He was cheating on me, Derek, he said I meant nothing to him anymore." After saying this she started crying harder.

He bent down beside the bed to look her in the eyes, "Case, look at me please?"

She looked at him and as he wiped tears from her eyes he began to speak.

"Case, I am not sure how you're gonna react to what I have to say, especially considering

what Max just did. I'm gonna say it anyway. I love you Casey McDonald, with all my heart. I have since the day I met you." He then reached over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Now get some rest. You've been through a lot today. We will talk later I promise, Derek said. With that Derek walked out and went to his room.

_"Wow," _was all Casey could think before she fell asleep

A couple of hours later when Casey woke up she heard Derek playing his guitar and singing.

Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete, I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel? It's a miracle

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
(A little more time...I'm sure he did...yes he did, babe...)

In all of creation, all things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold when you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out...just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child  
That's deep inside, it leaves me purified

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you

God must have spent a little more time on you  
You  
On you  
A little more time on you

Walking into his room, she asked, "Was that for me?"

"Y-yes," he replied. Surprised to see her standing there.

"What you said earlier. Did you mean it?"

"Every word. Now the question is, how do you feel about me Case?

She ran into his arms kissing him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does. It may take a while but I want to prove that I'm not like Max."

Smiling, Casey said, "I love you Derek."

"I love you to Case."

**A/N Ok that was my 1st story. Tell me what you all thought, and how can make it better. REVIEW!!! **

**Dean :)**


End file.
